organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Raz Dovev
Raz Dovev is an ex-Mossad agent, and a freelance hitman wiling to work for any organization so long as the pay is acceptable. Bio Raz was born in Israel to heavily religious parents in 1971. In school, he learned about the Holocaust, and while he was impressed with Hitler's ability to kill so many people secretly, he was disgusted to learn that many Nazi's were never punished for their crimes. When he turned 25, he joined Mossad, quickly becoming one of their most skilled agents and participating in numerous spy missions and assassinations. However, when hunting a German war criminal, Raz's superiors called him off for fear of civilian casualties. Enraged that the man who had wronged his people would be allowed to walk away, Raz left Mossad, and later the killed the man anyway. Unable to decide what to do with his life, Raz became a hitman, offering his skills to the highest bidder. Notably, he assassinated Ei Jî, founder of the Hong Kong Dogs, causing a brutal 4 year long war between the Dogs and their rivals, the Rising Sun Triad. Eventually, Raz settled down, running an assassination business in New York with the help of Kelly, a young woman he met while on business in England, though he's still willing to travel if the pay is good enough. Personality Raz is oddly calm during missions, but underneath that calm exterior hides a deadly ruthlessness. If you're his target, don't expect to beg your way out, nor will being in a populated area save you. Despite this, Raz has an odd enjoyment of the works of both Frank Sinatra and Kenny Rogers, with "Luck Be A Lady" and "The Gambler" as his personal favorites. He also has a soft spot for Kelly, as he takes on the role of a father figure to her. In his will, much of his money is to be given to her upon his death. Raz also, unlike many other hitmen, does not consider himself to be the very best, and carries a list of hitmen he considers either better than or as good as himself. When he has defeated each of these hitmen, he will consider himself the best. The list consists of: *Valkyrie *Lullaby *Patton Trask *Omni Key *Slava Volkov *Muneca Weapons/Skills Raz uses a wide variety of weapons, though he has certain favorites. *Dragunov SVD: For long-distance kills, Raz uses the Dragunov SVD, equipped with both a silencer and armor piercing rounds. *IMI Galil: You can take a man out of Israel, but not the Israel out of a man. Raz uses the Galil for when it becomes clear that a gunfight is order. *Tec-9: More for gunfights than kills, but a favorite of Raz's nonetheless. *Beretta 92FS: Raz uses this pistol for up-close kills. Equipped with silencer for stealth missions. *Garrote: Raz wields the garrote for when a target needs to make no noise. *Bulletproof Vest: Raz isn't arrogant or stupid, so he tends to wear some form of protection during missions. *Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Raz is skilled in the usage of Krav Maga, alongside other fighting styles like boxing and Muay Thai. *Bright Tactician: Raz is a smart thinker, and rarely goes into a hit without multiple plans. *Stealth Expert: Raz's personal favorite method of kill is one where the target never sees or hears him coming. Interactions with other gangs *New York Alliance Civil War: Raz was hired by Alpha Wolf to assist The Wolves in their war with the Appalachian Vipers, and he assisted by mentoring the Hunter Phillip while sabotaging a drug deal and destroying a warehouse of weapons and drugs. Raz also began searching for Alpha after he was kidnapped by Muneca, with Phillip still under his mentorship. Category:Criminals Category:Hitman